Snow, Snowball, Snowstorm
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Salju. Benda kecil berwarna putih ini terus turun di kota Snowpoint, membuat beberapa orang jenuh dibuatnya. Tapi, tidak dengan kedua orang ini./"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain ya?"/"Aaaagh! Auch…"/"Haah… Kau ini… Makanya lain kali hati-hatilah sedikit…"/HumanMale!EmpoleonxHumanFem!Glaceon/Don't Like Don't Read!/Mind to R 'n R?/Request from Kumo-Usagi/


**Snow, Snowball, Snowstorm**

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**Pokemon by Nintendo, GameFreak, etc.**

_**I DON'T TAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS FIC!**_

**.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s)/misstypo(s), possible OOC-OOT-OOG, nonsense plot, suckish and cliche romance, **_**Pokemon **_**who can transform into human form.**_

_**.**_

Salju tebal memang selalu menghiasi kota Snowpoint di Sinnoh. Salju tebal itu terkadang membuat beberapa orang enggan pergi keluar. Tapi tidak dengan dua orang yang sedang berjalan berdua menuju sedikit ke luar kota Snowpoint. Mereka adalah seorang gadis manis berambut biru muda yang sedang berlari menuju ke tempat yang mereka tuju dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang berjalan mengikuti gadis itu.

"Ahahaha!" teriak gadis itu girang sambil berputar-putar di antara butiran-butiran salju yang turun. Lalu gadis itu menatap pemuda yang dari tadi mengikuti di belakangnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ayolah, Emperte! Cepat sedikit!" kata gadis itu sembari mengisyaratkan kepada pemuda itu untuk cepat menyusulnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak bermain di dekat kota saja? Nanti kalau kita terjebak badai salju bagaimana?" balas pemuda yang dipanggil 'Emperte' itu sambil berjalan mendekati gadis berambut biru muda yang memanggilnya. Gadis berambut biru itupun memanyunkan bibirnya seraya berkata, "Memangnya kau mau diamuk warga?"

Mendengar jawaban dari gadis berambut biru muda itu, Emperte hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pasrah dengan keputusan gadis berambut biru muda yang kembali berlari ke luar kota Snowpoint.

"Ya ya, terserahmu saja, Glacia…"

Ya, mereka –ralat, maksudnya gadis yang dipanggil Glacia tadi memang hanya ingin bermain bola salju. Tapi dia meminta Empete untuk menemaninya bermain. Dan bermain salju di kota akan berakhir dengan warga kota Snowpoint yang marah kepada mereka. Jadi gadis berambut biru muda tersebut memutuskan untuk bermain di luar kota. Tujuan? Jelas, untuk menghindari amukan warga.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar kota Snowpoint dan mulai mencari tempat yang bagus untuk mereka bermain. Pertama, mereka berjalan menuju Danau Acuity. Tapi, mereka tidak jadi bermain di sana karena salju di sana tidak terlalu tebal menurut Glacia. Mereka pun berjalan lebih jauh lagi untuk mencari tempat yang cocok bagi mereka berdua bermain salju. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah tempat yang terletak sekitar delapan meter dari Gunung Coronet.

"Nah, kita sampai!" kata Glacia sambil memrebahkan tubuhnya di atas tumpukan salju, dan lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Emperte yang melihat tingkah gadis berambut biru muda inipun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Glacia yang masih saja kekanak-kanakan walaupun usianya tidak bisa dibilang anak kecil lagi. Melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu lengah, Glacia cepat-cepat membentuk sebuah bola salju lalu berdiri dan melempar bola salju tersebut ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di dekatnya dan…

Pluk!

Tepat mengenai wajah Emperte. Pemuda berambut hitam itupun membersihkan wajahnya dari timpukan salju yang baru saja dilempar oleh gadis berambut biru muda tersebut dan lalu tersenyum jahil seraya berkata, "Kau benar-benar ingin bermain ya?"

.

.

.

Keheningan pun melanda mereka. Kata-kata pemuda berambut hitam tadi terlalu ambigu untuk dicerna oleh seorang gadis polos semacam Glacia. Emperte lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membuat sebuah bola salju dan langsung membalas lemparan Glacia. Glacia pun terkena lemparan telak di wajahnya, sama seperti Emperte.

"Haha! Sekarang kita seri!" kata Emperte sambil berlari menjauhi Glacia dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu besar. Glacia yang baru saja membersihkan pandangannya dari salju yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Emperte langsung mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut hitam tersebut sambil membentuk sebuah bola salju –takut kalau Emperte kembali melemparinya dari belakang. Glacia pun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke arah sebuah batu besar –tempat di mana Emperte bersembunyi.

SREK! SREK!

Suara langkah kaki di antara salju itu membuat Emperte bersiaga dengan membuat beberapa bola salju untuk bersiap menghadapi Glacia yang bisa saja melemparinya dengan bola-bola salju.

SREK!

Glacia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Dia sudah berada di depan batu tersebut. Dia pun kembali melangkah mengitari batu besar itu perlahan-lahan. Setelah dia melihat Emperte sedang mengintip ke arah lain, dia pun langsung melempari Emperte dengan bola salju.

"Ya! Terima ini! Hea!" teriak Glacia sambil melempari Emperte dengan bola salju secepat mungkin. Pemuda berambut hitam itupun kewalahan karena kesulitan menghindar dan membalas serangan bertubi-tubi dari Glacia. Emperte pun berusaha kabur sambil sesekali membalas lemparan Glacia. Tapi sayang, Emperte tersandung sebuah akar pohon yang tertutup oleh salju dan tersungkur ke tanah. Karena panik, Glacia pun langsung berlari menghampiri Emperte yang masih tersungkur.

"E-Emperte! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Glacia panik. Sedangkan pemuda yang tadi tersungkur tersebut sepertinya terssangkut di dalam salju. Kedua kakinya terlihat mencari-cari tumpuan untuk membantu mendorong dirinya sendiri keluar.

"Umph! Uuuuuurngh!" teriak Emperte tidak jelas. Tapi karena kelihatannya pemuda itu membutuhkan bantuan, maka Glacia pun berinisiatif untuk menarik kedua kaki pemuda itu.

"Emperte, siap ya! Satu! Dua! Tiga!" Glacia pun mulai menarik kedua kaki Emperte. Beberapa lama kemudian Glacia pun dapat menarik Emperte. Tapi pemuda itu terlempar ke belakang dan…

BUGH!

"A-a-a-a-duh…" rintih gadis berambut biru muda tersebut.

"Aaaagh! Auch…" Emperte pun mengusap-usap punggungnya yang terbentur.

.

.

.

"Uhh… Emperte…"

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau bangun? Kau menduduki perutku…" kata Glacia dengan nada lirih. Sebentar! Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu! Biar kujelaskan situasinya! Kini Glacia sedang terlentang di tanah dengan Empete yang duduk menghadap ke arah kaki Glacia.

"Eh?" Emperte pun menyadari posisinya dan buru-buru berdiri, lalu membantu Glacia berdiri.

"Maaf ya," kata Emperte sambil tersenyum tulus –yang dapat melelehkan hati seorang Glacia. Wajah gadis berambut biru itupun sontak memerah kala melihat senyuman tulus dari pemuda di depannya. Ya, dia tahu. Pemuda itu amat jarang tersenyum –kalaupun tersenyum, biasanya hanya senyuman dingin atau senyuman sinis yang ia tunjukkan. Bukan senyum tulus seperti yang ia tunjukkan kepadanya.

FYUUUUUUUH!

"Aaaaah! Kenapa anginnya kencang sekali?!" tanya Glacia saat angina besar menerpa mereka. Emperte pun melindungi pandangannya dengan menghalanginya dengan kedua tangan. Butiran-Butiran salju menhujam badan mereka seiring dengan angina yang berhembus kencang.

"H-hei, Glacia! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" kata Emperte panik sambil menarik tangan Glacia dan membawanya pergi.

"E-eh?!" Glacia pun hanya tersentak kaget dan berusaha menyelaraskan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki pemuda di depannya. Mereka pun terus berjalan kembali. Tapi, melihat badai yang sangat besar di sekitar kota Snowpoint, Emperte pun memutuskan untuk membawa dirinya dan gadis berambut biru tersebut ke arah sebuah gua di Gunung Coronet.

"A-ah!" gadis berambut biru itu tersandung sebuah batu yang tertutup salju dan terjatuh. Spontan Emperte pun buru-buru menghampiri Glacia dan mulai memeriksa keadaan gadis berambut biru tersebut.

"Aduuuh!" gadis berambut biru itu merintih kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?!" Tanya Emperte panik. Glacia pun masih merintih kesakitan saat Emperte meluruskan kedua kaki Glacia dan mendapati kaki kanannya memar. Emperte pun mulai menekan pelan bagian kakinya yang memar.

"A-ah!" pekik Glacia kaget saat pemuda berambut hitam itu menekan kakinya.

"Ah! Maaf! Sakit ya?" tanya Empete lembut. Gadis berambut biru itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu pemuda berambut biru tersebut langsung menggendong gadis berambut biru tersebut ala _bridal style_.

"E-eh?!" pekik Glacia kaget saat mendapati dirinya sudah digendong ala _bridal style _oleh Emperte.

"Ssst! Sudah. Diam saja. Aku akan mencari tempat berlindung yang aman untuk kita…" kata Emperte menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir Glacia, membuat wajah berambut biru tersebut bersemu merah. Emperte pun terus membawa Glacia selagi ia mencari tempat berlindung untuknya dan Glacia.

"Hah… Hah… Akhirnya…" kata Emperte lega setelah melihat sebuah lubang kosong di dekat Gunung Coronet. Emperte pun langsung menurunkan Glacia yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Lalu pemuda berambut hitam itupun mengintip keluar, melihat keadaan di luar sana.

"Gelap sekali. Apa ini sudah malam? Atau badai di luar sana memang sangat ganas?" gumam Emperte kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia menengok ke arah Glacia yang sudah tertidur lelap, dan lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haaah…" helaan nafas Emperte mengisi lubang gelap itu. Karena merasakan tanda-tanda badai akan reda, maka Emperte pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya, melihat keadaan sekitar dan mendapti badai telah berhenti. Sedangkan terlihat langit sudah hampir gelap –pertanda malam akan datang.

"… Sudah selama itukah kita di sini?" gumam Emperte pelan. Dia pun lalu mengguncang-guncangkan badan Glacia pelan. Merasa gadis berambut biru itu tidak akan bangun, Emperte pun menghela nafasnya dan berniat menggendong Glacia sampai kembali ke Snowpoint.

.

.

.

"Uungh… Eh? Turunkan aku!" pekik Glacia kaget saat mengetahui dirinya tengah digendong ala _bridal style _oleh pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Gadis berambut biru itu memukul-mukulkan tangannya pelan pada dada sang pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Memangya kau sudah bisa berjalan dalam kondisi seperti itu?" tanya Emperte sambil tersenyum tipis. Glacia pun lalu melompat turun, berusaha membuktikan kalau dia sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Lihat 'kan? Aku sudah tidak apa-a-Aakh!" kakinya yang kemarin terluka malah terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang yang tersembunyi di dalam tebalnya salju di tempat tersebut. Emperte pun buru-buru meraih tangan gadis itu dan menariknya keluar.

.

.

.

"Haah… Kau ini… Makanya lain kali hati-hatilah sedikit… Kakimu jadi terluka lagi kan?" kata Emperte yang menggendong Glacia ala _bridal style_. Gadis berambut biru tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mendengar ocehan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Kau ini tumben sekali cerewet, Empete! Biasanya kan kau lebih sering di-" ucapan gadis itu terpotong ketika Empete menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Glacia. Membuat wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah.

"Sudah diam. Aku ingin cepat kembali." Emperte pun kembali menatap jalanan dan berjaan kembali menuju Kota Snowpoint. Sedangkan Glacia mulai meraba bibirnya yang barusan dicium oleh Emperte sambil tersipu malu.

**-FIN-**

**A/N :**

**Oke… Fic yang terlantar ini akhirnya selesai juga! Begitu juga dengan Ujian (Inter)Nasional! **_**Banzai!**_** #dikemplang**

**Untuk Kumo-Usagi, terima kasih telah me-**_**request**_** fic ini! Dan saya minta maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini… (_ _)**

**Dan untuk yang lain. Bagaimana pendapatnya? Bagus kah? Atau jelek? Silahkan suarakan pendapat anda dalam Pemilihan Presiden menda-Salaaaaaah! Maksudnya silahkan suarakan pendapat anda di kotak review di bawah! :D**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
